


Day 11 - BDSM

by FrankiValerie



Series: 30 Day NSFW challenge [11]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankiValerie/pseuds/FrankiValerie
Summary: Free prose because of limited time today.





	Day 11 - BDSM

Ecstasy

Metal on skin

Anticipation

 

“Fucking tease”

 

His turn first 

Growling, feral, needing 

The curl of her lips as she kisses every inch

Feather light touch 

Flicking her tongue over his tattoo of her name

 

Playful pleasuring

Tentative touching 

His muscles flex under her caress 

 

“Fuck, J, fucking aching.” 

 

Full lips stretch to a wide grin 

Eyes meet his

_ Not yet, _ they say 

 

Frustrated grunt

But he loves what he can do to her 

He eyes the cuffs

Could probably break them 

 

He won't 

He loves surrendering to her 

Loves that predatory grin 

Mixed with the desire in her eyes… 

The love for him

 

She crawls over him

Nips his neck

Getting rougher with her touch

Nails drag down his sides

 

“Yes… fuck”

 

By the time she slides onto him he's almost ready to explode

Almost crying out 

She moves slow and his thighs tense 

Eyes fixed on their joining 

Pussy lips clinging to his thick shaft

Like concrete coated steel

Fitting her perfectly

How she moves 

Rolling

Grinding

Riding

 

He holds on as long as he can

Holding hips to hips

Fists fighting against the cuffs

  
“Jack… I'm gonna…” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on holiday right now so this was whipped up between getting a shower and heading out on a bus tour this morning. Got some down time right now for posting. Free prose because it's fun.


End file.
